


The Core Of The Wand

by ferociousfauna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, I know nothing, You know nothing FerociousFauna, fear my authoriteeeee, i think, slowburn, will add characters as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferociousfauna/pseuds/ferociousfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, the first of September arrived.<br/>Sansa Stark is heading off to Hogwarts!<br/>She can't wait to see which house she'll be sorted in...</p><p>Let the magic happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this story while babysitting after we watched Harry Potter with the children of my internship.  
> I felt the urge to punnish them as one of them said that "Harry Potter and the Secret Prisonor" was his favourite movie.  
> Fuck you to kid. Little ass punk. *muttering*

It was a hot August summer morning. The sun was shining, and the shops just opened.  
A few people were coming out of the Leaky Cauldron ready to get their shopping done.  
With them, a family of 5, the Stark family, happily shopping together to get their eldest daughter Sansa ready for Hogwarts.

“Mum, when do I get to go?”  
“Another year Arya, you’re to young. Quit complaining, you’ll get your turn,” Lady Catelynn spoke to her youngest daughter. Arya kicked a pebble in the street, sulking. “If you’re a good girl Arya, I’ll buy you an ice cream later, it promises to be a hot day!” her father, Lord Eddard Stark said to compromise with his little girl. Stubborn like his sister Arya was, which made him feel nostalgic. She to, had been whining and complaining because she wanted to go. He held her hand close in his, gave a little pinch and looked at her smiling. Her frown disappeared while looking at her father.  
“Ice cream, sounds good Dad,”

“We don’t have no time for ice cream Arya!” Sansa was stressing out. “I’ll need to go shopping for my uniform, and my wand, and my books and I really need a kettle for brewerys and how do I get all those stuff at Hogwarts and…”  
She looked around, almost snapping her neck to see which shop she should visit first. Her pale face in stark contrast with her fiery red hair, locks of red dancing in the wind.  
“No Mum, I don’t want to go shopping for clothes, I want to watch some brooms and the animals…” her youngest son Rickon whined.  
Catlynn started to feel ill, she’d feared this would happen, that all of her youngest children would be whining and she wouldn’t get the stuff done she had to do.  
“Mother,” Robb spoke. “What if we separated our ways? Than you and Sansa will have enough time for your shopping, and we’ll just walk around with Dad. I spotted Theon and Asha over at the bookshop!”

“Fine,” Catelynn said, secretly relieved to have a relaxing shopping spree with her oldest daughter, who never created a scene. “But no wandering of in the Knockturn Alley!”  
“No Mom,” Robb spoke, while looking at his shoes. Catelynn noticed he had a slight smirk on his face, but at least he also had the decency of facing downwards, but her other adoptive son, her nephew Jon T. Snow, serious as ever, promised not to wander off. She believed him.

She saw the older boys heading over to a bench in front of a popular bookstore where other Hogwarts students would be hanging between this and an hour, and she saw her husband Ned with Arya, Bran and Rickon heading off to the Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
Left all alone with Sansa, she looked at her oldest daughter. At 11, she was still an child, but Catelynn could see the beautifull lady she’d turn into.

“Come, sweetheart,” she said. “Let’s get you settled!”


	2. Shopping

Sansa loved it that she had her mothers attention all for herself this morning. Normally her mother was very busy, with her younger siblings and older brothers. Sometimes she felt left alone, all alone in her room with her books and her music, but today she relished the attention she got from her mom. “What do you want first Sansa?”  
“Oh Mother, a wand! A wand! I’ve been dreaming of it for years, please do we get to go there first?”  
“I understand your enthousiasm, but we’re going to save the best for last sweetheart. Let’s go get your robes first, now the shop isn’t overflooded with costumers,”  
Sansa felt disappointed, but she was a patient and obedient girl, she could wait.  
Happily, arm in arm with her mother, she went shopping for clothes.

The bell in the shop rang, and a friendly middle-age woman came over with them.  
“Can I help you sweety? First year of Hogwarts I assume?”  
“Yes ma’am,” Sansa whispered shily.  
“Oh my, you’re a tall girl! I’ll get my measuring tape!”  
Sansa watched in awe as she saw the seamstress magically swinging around with her wand and big rolls of fine black fabric rolled out in front of her while her mother was chatting with the seamstress about the Hogwarts houses.  
“Do you know which house you’ll be in sweety?” the seamstress asked at Sansa.  
“No ma’am, I do not know yet,” Sansa answered truthfully.  
“Our family has always been ‘scattered’ around the Hogwarts houses. A fine diversity we have, Gryfondors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws,… My husband and I both were in Hufflepuff. I’m really curious what the sorting hat will chose for our Sansa,”  
“First child heading off to Hogwarts?”  
“No, I’ve got a son and our nephew in our care, they’re in their 3 year this year. Scattered, they are. A Gryfondor and a Hufflepuff,” Catelynn sighed dreamingly. Proud she was of her boys, who were doing well in both school and their house, and still had time for each other. She thought their friendship was very valuable.

Sansa howerever, got quite scarred hearing about the Houses. She’d heard so much about them, read so much about them, and she felt like she belonged nowhere. Perhaps Hufflepuff, like her own parents had belonged. She fancied herself a loyal student. She played with a string of her hair while looking out of the shopwindow, at all the trespassing people while her mother payed for her clothing.  
The next stop was at the bookstore, where Robb, Theon and Jon had found some of their classmates. “That’s my little sister, Sansa,” Robb said to his group. “She’ll be attending Hogwarts this year!”  
“Exciting,” a girl with short black hair cried in awe, who Sansa immeaditly recognized as Asha Greyjoy, who was in her fourth year. “Perhaps a new Slytherin!”  
Sansa heard the voices die when she entered the bookshop. Shelves filled with books, books of leather, books the size of post it stamps, books covered with jewels, in languages she’d no idea existed… On an large table a sign was hung with “Hogwarts, first year” in neat packages. Her mother picked a package and looked at Sansa. “Another book you’ll want my dear? I know you love reading stories, perhaps a book to read at night in your students dorm, cozy by the fireplace?”  
Sansa pictured herself, sitting in an cozy chair while reading. “Go pick a book sweetheart, I’ll be heading over to the novels myself,”

Sansa walked around. A good book… She spotted an big, blue book with elegant brown letters on the cover. “Diary” it spelled. “I could write my own stories, my own adventures, instead of reading about it,” she tought. The idea excited her. That would be so romantic, she could write everything in it and reread it as she was older.  
She showed it to her mom, who smiled warmly and bought it for her.  
They went to the other shops for a kettle and potions ingredients, went to buy a magical suitcase,… and finally it was time, to buy her very first wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my story, I AM THE SORTING HAT !  
> The mad sorting hatter, mhoewhahahaha. We're all a little mad in here!
> 
> So, tell me; who's the Gryfoendor, who's the Hufflepuff? ;-)  
> I'm going to need some time to read on Pottermore about wands and cores.  
> Gimme time :D


	3. The Wand

On the showcase it spelled 'Quite Isle Wands'.   
Dusty, boring and dull looking on the outside and still being dusty, boring and dull looking on the inside.  
As far as Sansa's eyes could reach, she saw hallways filled with shelves, wich were filled with tinny thin boxes.  
The atmosphere made her blood pump faster trough her veins, she could almost see the invisible magic dancing in front of her eyes.  
A man appaered out of nowhere next to her lady mother.

"My my, Catelynn Stark, née Tully. A fine wand I remember. Poplar wood and unicorn hair if I'm not mistaken?"  
"Oh Elder Brother, I didn't see you there. Yes, yes indeed. I'm still very fond of it,"  
"This must be your daughter, as lovely as her mother was and still is, if I may say so," the Elder Brother spoke to Catelynn, while looking straight at Sansa.  
  
"Hello my Lord,"   
"I am no Lord sweet summer child, I am the Elder Brother and you may call me so," he smiled warmly at her.  
"You're in for your first wand dear?"   
"Yes Elder Brother, I am," Sansa answered.

Elder Brother's smile grew wide beyond his ears.  
"Ah, how it pleases me every time I get a costumer. Those who don't understand the magic of bonding between a witch or wizard and his or her wand wouldn't understand the privilige I get to witness every single day. How children become adults, while creating greatness."

Elder Brother put in words what Sansa felt. Impatiënt, eager to work, willing to learn and desperate for her first wand.

"My dear, I'll have just the wands for you to try, come along," he sang.  
He waved his own wand and out of the shelves the thin boxes came flying trough the room towards the table in wich Sansa and her mother were standing.   
Sansa counted as easily as 20 wands.

"Try, my dear!"  
She picked up an wand and waved it. Nothing happend.

"Try another!"   
She waved, a bit more agressivly now hoping something would change, some magic would display, but still... nothing.

Elder Brother gave her another "keep trying sweet child, it isn't you who's searching for a wand, it's the wand that's searching for you!"

Sansa kept trying, waving, preforming. Mostly she wouldn't get any kind of reaction out of the wand, and a few times she got an electric shock, wich just didn't felt... nice. She saw the pile of wands growing and started to fear.   
She picked up a delicate, feminime looking wand and waved.

The candles in the shop started to glow brighter, the moment she held the wand in her hands. An immensive feeling of happiness overtook her. Little stars were appearing at the tip of her wand. She raised up her arm and saw brightness. Sansa glowed, for this was her wand.

"Excellent!" Elder Brother spoke.  
"An applewood wand, I should have known, applewood tends to find the charmers," he winked at Sansa and Sansa laughed. Everyting was so much funnier now, everything felt at place.  
"Yes, applewood and phoenix feather, and how you'll preform magic with this dear,..." the Elder Brother looked like he was dreaming away by the toughts of Sansa doing magic. Her mother payed for the wand and Elder Brother looked at her. "Have fun dear," 


	4. The Journey

Summer went to slow for Sansa's sake; but the last 5 days just flew by.  
Suprised she woke early on the first of september, the sun not even at the horizon.  
Excited, she jumped up, got her best mugglewear on and started to brush her hair out of anticipation, untill she heard her mother wake up.  
She rushed to her mother and fathers bedchamber.   
"Sansa dear, you up allready?"  
"Yes mother, I'm so nerveus, I couldn't sleep for any extra minute, I can't wait!"  
"Well, wake you're brother and nephew dear, I'll go off making breakfast. Ned," she pushed her still sleeping husband a little until he grumbled a sound.  
"Ned, wake up! You need to fix the lugage!" 

Her mother would stay at home with the younger siblings while her father was going to drive them the muggle way to Kings Cross Station.  
For safety measures, wizards waren't alowed to apparate on Perron 9 3/4 anymore.

She got to Robb's bedroom and knocked, opening the door softly. "Robb! Wake up! Mum's making us breakfast, come on!"  
"I'm coming, just like,... 5 more minutes..." Sansa rolled her eyes and let the door wide open, soonly Robb would wake from all the noise.  
She went over to Jon's room, ready to knock the door as it opened and Jon, also in his best muggle clothes appeared, smiling at her.

They went downstairs, where the delicious smell of fried eggs greeted them, but Sansa couldn't eat; she was to nervous for today. She chewed up an egg without even tasting it, just staring to the wooden table, lost in thoughts.

After a while, the whole Stark household was awake and ready to leave; Robb, Sansa and Jon said their goodbye's to their mother and siblings and got in the dark blue Mercedes of their father. Slowly, Sansa saw how fields and trees made room for highways and cities, and after an hour they finally arrived in London.  
They parked the car in an small parking lot, after her father made some extra room with the tip of his wand.   
Her father loaded the trunks on a wheelcart (magically, as light as a feather!) and tried to blend in with the crowd.

"Okay, boys, you go first, don't draw attention to yourself!" her father warned her older brothers.  
Casually they walked to the brick wall between Perron 9 and Perron 10, only to dissapear as they leaned in.

Her father pinched her hand softly to encourage her. They we're ready to walk trough the wall as they heard an polite voice behind them.

"Excuse me Sir,"

Sansa turned around and saw a beautiful blonde girl, around the same age as her.  
Long, light blonde hair held in a ponytail, bright purple eyes and an petite figure. She to had a trunk like Sansa's.

"First time Hogwarts dear?" her father asked.  
"Yes Sir," the girl answerd. "But I don't know how..." her voice trembled.  
"Not to worry dear, it's my daughter Sansa's first year to. Just come with us trought the wall," he gave her a slight push in the direction of the wall, together with Sansa.  
Sansa smiled upon the pretty stranger, and trough the brick wall they went. 

The background noises of Kings Cross Station weren't anything compared to the buzzing atmosphere of Perron 9 3/4.   
Parents, families, students,... an chaos of happiness and positive tensinon filled the air.

"Thanks," the blonde girl said to Sansa.  
"You're welcome," Sansa answered. "I'd be nervous to, if I was alone here," she said.  
The girl looked a little hurt, but didn't chose to show it and Sansa felt like it wasn't her place to ask er about the fact she was alone.  
"I'm Sansa, Sansa Stark." she quickly said, while stretching her arm, ready for a handshake.

"Danaerys Targaeryan, but you can call me Dany nice to meet you Sansa,"  
In awe, Sansa looked at her. A Targaeryan! It explained the eyes, now she tought of it.  
Her father appaered next to them. "Lets go girls, lets move to the train! Find an compartiment! Have you seen your brother and Jon? Did he leave you again for some of his friends?"

Her father helped both Sansa's as Danaerys trunk in the lugage compartiment and both wished them well.  
He gave Sansa a hug, a pat on the back for Danaerys and left.

"Let's find a compartiment, the train will be leaving soon!"   
The walked around the train, and at the end of the train they found an empty compartiment and took a seat acrossed eachother.

"I'm so excited for Hogwarts," Dany said.   
"Me to!"

The ice was broken, and they started to chat about their expectations, rumors they've heard and offcourse the houses.  
After chatting for about an hour, the door of their waggon opened and saw a girl with long, brown hair with big curls walk to them, while wearing an flowery summer dress. "Excuse me, can I change here? The rest of the waggons is filled with boys," she explained.

"Yeah, sure," Dany said. "We better change to, righ Sansa?"   
Sansa nodded and went for her backpack with her robes in.  
"I'm Danaerys Targearyan," Dany introduced herself to the girl.   
The girl got big eyes after hearing Dany's last name, but quickly bound in.   
"Margaery Tyrell," she answered while smiling. She had perfectly white teeth. "And you are?" she asked Sansa.  
"Sansa Stark, nice to meet."  
"Yeah, it is nice to meet you guys!"

Sansa liked Margaery immediatly. She joked around, seemed sweet and witty and was she remember her mother telling Sansa about Ollena Tyrell, a professor at Hogwarts who appeared to be Margaery's grandmother and head of Slyttherin.

When they finally were dressed in their robes, an elderly witch with an cart filled with candy showed up.  
"Want some sweets girls?" They bought some candy; chocolate frogs for Dany, lemon cakes for Sansa and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Margaery.  
Chatting, eating, laughing... they traveled, while the day was slowly turning into night.

"I think we're almost here, we're slowing down," Sansa noticed.  
And indeed they were. The train went slower and slower, untill it finally stopped with loud shrieking.  
"Let's get out!" Margaery jumped out her seat and grabbed Sansa's and Dany's hand. "Let's go!" 


	5. The Sorting Hat

They got off the train and felt a cold breeze while standing at the Hogsmeade railway station.  
Sansa looked around, taking it all in and smiling. She saw Dany in awe and Margaery held her hand tight.  
She was happy to share this moment with her new made friends.   
More and more students jumped off the train, and the station was filled with an electric vibe.

"First year students, over here please!" a manly voice yelled in a near distance.  
Sansa looked around to see where the noise was coming from. She was the tallest of her new friends and she noticed a man with his glowing wand high up in the air while shouting for attention of the first year students.  
She grabbed Margaery and Dany at their wrists and pushed them towards the man.

A little group of students, who were probally first years just like them, due to their young faces, were gatthered around the man.  
He had a perkament next to him and lined trough the names of the students.  
"Ladies," he said friendly. "First year of Hogwarts?"   
"Yes ser," Margaery spoke. "Oh, Miss Tyrell! Your grandmother mentioned your arrival to me, nice to meet you miss."  
Margaery smiled at the friendly man. "And who are your friends?"  
He smiled while looking at Sansa and Daenerys, who were holding eachoters hands.

"My name is Sansa Stark ser,"  
"And I'm Daenerys Targaryan ser,"

He checked their names on his list and spoke kindly to them.   
"Ladies, I welcome you at Hogwarts. My name is ser Davos Seaworth, I'll be your professor Astronomy. And right now, I'll be helping you cross this lake,"  
He made a grand gesture with his arms towards the lake, where little rowboats were floating at the surface.  
"Now everybody has arrived, I want three people per boat, and you can follow mine, let's go students!"

Sansa got in the boat, with a little help of Dany, who had steadier sealegs then Sansa.  
They got close togheter, looking at the wonderfull castle while keeping eachother warm.  
Sansa stared dreamingly at the first boat, with ser Seaworth in it. She liked the man, his friendly eyes and soft voice made him look trustable.   
He helped the students cross the lake with a swing of his wand; the boats rowed themself in a steady pace.

  
"I can't wait until were inside," Margaery whispered.   
"Me neither," Sansa responded. "I'm so curious wich house we're in!"  
Margaery giggled louder. "Yeah, that to. But mostly because I'm so cold and hungry!" She whiped away some tears from her giggle-outburst and made a serious face while she grabbed the hands of her new friends.   
"Let's promise eachother to stay friends. Friends forever, no matter what house we're in,"   
"I promise," Danaerys said confident.  
"Me to," Sansa said. "We're in this togheter," 

Sansa saw a dock appearing. Dany grabbed the rope in the boat and made a clove hitch.  
They climbed out of the boat and followed the rest of their fellow students inside the castle.  
They came into a warm hallway, with candle light illuminating the room.  
Ser Davos gathered everyone around him; "In a few minutes, we'll go trough the great hall and get sorted into our houses. Hogwarts has 4 houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Every house has had his own great wizards and witches and a proud history, you'll try your best to become someone to be proud off also. But most important, you'll do your best by studying hard and having fun. If you're good, you can earn points for your house. If you're bad, we will take points away. Enough with my dialouge; I know you all want to be sorted into your house. Let's go ladies and gentlemen; follow my lead."

He opened the door to the main hall, and Sansa never saw something this radiant.   
Sure, Robb told her it was a fenomonal hall, with a magical ceiling to match the outdoors, but she never tought it would be this... amazing.  
Floathing candles in the air, 4 great tables, each for one house, and a large talbe with the teachers and professors.  
In front of everybody, a small stool stood, with the old sorting hat she'd heard so much about.

Sansa glanced at the Sorting Hat, and she started to feel sick.   
She had no clue were she'd be sorted in. She was a loyal, hardworking student. She tought. Was she loyal and hardworking enough?   
Her hopes to become the next Hufflepuff of the family crumbled; she doubted everything about herself.   
She wasn't brave, nor ambitious, nor smart,... She only felt ... Sick.  
Perhaps a house for students who're sick, that would be great.

She stared at the other students while they got sorted into their houses.  
Margaery and Danaerys stood next to her, and than it hit er... She was next.

"Stark Sansa," ser Davos spoke.   
Breathing in deeply, she went towards him and the Sorting Hat.  
She sat with her back towards the teachers, while feeling the glance of a hundred eyes towards her. She saw Robb, smiling at her before the black velvet hat covered her sight.

"By Gods miss Stark, another Stark, how pleased to meet," a little voice spoke in her head.  
Sansa froze, but recovered quickly. "Nice to meet you ser Hat," she mumbled.   
"Ppphssst. Don't distract me while thinking dear. Mh, yes. Yes, I've decided." the hat spoke.

She heard the hat yell; "RAVENCLAW," and a whole weight fell of her shoulders.  
At least she got sorted somewhere.

She saw the table on her right sheering and clapping; she put the hat back on the stool and was welcomed at the Ravenclaw table.  
She looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Robb giving her a tumbs up, not noticing how Theon at the Slytherin table behind him made a funny face towards her.  
She laughed, she felt so happy. She looked at the Hufflepuff table and saw Jon; he gave her a quick wink while continuing his whispered conversation with his tall, muscled friend.  
Sansa sweared the tall, broad friend gave her a glance, but she couldn't see his face because of his long, thick black hair in front of it.

Sansa adjusted her seat and stared at "Targaryan Daenerys", who was next.   
The hat just touched the crone of her head and he immeaditly yelled a loud "Gryffindor,"   
Danaerys toke a seat close to Robb, and Robb gave her a hand a warm smile.  
She waved at Danaerys, before turning her head towards the Sorting Hat once more the check Margaery's house.  
The hat chose Slytherin for Margaery and Margaery jumped happily towards her new house. Sansa saw Asha, Theon's sister, happily welcoming Margaery in their house while shouting something of "Slytherin Sisters forever,"   
Margaery glared at the professortable to check her grandmother; Professor Olena Tyrell, professor of Herbology and head of Slytherin.  
Professor Tyrell approved the fact her grandaughter made it in the same house.

A few other students got sorted and then the attetion went to the professors table.  
At the nice golden chair in the middle of the table, a stern looking man got up.   
"Students," he spoke. "I'm the head of Hogwarts, ser Stannis Baratheon. I welcome you all, and some of you I welcome back. I know most of you are tired, but I want to inform our new students, and remind some old, the Forbidden Forrest is offcourse Forbidden," his voice became louder as he spoke more.  
"That's all, the rest can wait untill tomorrow. Enjoy your meal,"

He didn't smile a single time while giving his speach, and Sansa was still staring and clapping politly.  
"You don't have to keep clapping Sansa,"   
She looked up suprised, to see Jon's best friend Samwell Tarly at the table. "Sam! How nice to see you again,"   
"Same here, Sansa, but seriously. I'd start eating, because the lemon cakes will otherwhise be gone before you notice," he smiled at her while he put a spoon filled with peas in his mouth.  
Sansa looked down at the table: it had filled with the most delicious food she'd ever seen; it had appeared out of nowhere.

She smiled at her new Ravenclaw students, and filled her plate.  
Tomorrow morning she'd write mom and dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English ain't my native language, so if you find an error, please tell me so I can change it (:
> 
> And yes; I've made Sansa a Ravenclaw.   
> Any toughts? :D


End file.
